Class 2013!
by animelvr21100
Summary: Its about a grl name Mandy thats a cheerleader n is a senior. She is really popular, but she really is not that kind of person. She is actually a country grl n rides horses. She falls in love with a country boy name Will. Read more and find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Class 2013! Chapter 1:**_

**MPOV:**

_Hi! My name is Mandy. I am a senior at Western Tech! I have a lot of friends here like Nick, Devin, Sara, Rachel , Chelsea, and Kristen. Nick and Devin are the captains of the football team and all of us girls are on the cheer leading squad. I am the captain because I am the most flexible. It has some perks like being friends with the whole entire football team, but you have to keep up your grades, which is not a problem. But I also have a different side to me too. Even though I am always energetic __with my friends, I am really lonely and quiet. I try to do my best everyday, but sometimes I am not the best. It is almost the end of November, which means homecoming is in two weeks. The squad has been preparing this all year long and we plan to kick this year off with a bang! I just hope nothing goes wrong before then!_

_I wake up to the sound of a country music station on. I jump up and go downstairs to make coffee. I live with just my dad, since my mom passed away 5 years ago from cancer. My dad is __always working and is always away so I am by myself most of the time. I threw on my boots and went out to the barn to take care of the horses. We have five horses, and they are all spoiled. I fed them and let them out for the day. My dad and I own a 100-acre farm with a big barn and a huge house. I rode the four-wheeler up on the hill to watch the sun rise. It is always really pretty in the morning. I was drinking my coffee, when I saw a guy at the bottom of the hill working on the fencing. He looks pretty young, maybe my age, and hes really cute too. I looked at my clock and it's __6:30! Holy shit! I am going to be late! I rode back to the house as fast as I could and threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a blue shirt, my sneakers, and some make up. I put my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed my bags and ran out of the house. I own a dark blue cougar, which was my cousins until she gave it to me. I got in and put it in drive. I drove as fast as I could on the back roads until I got to school. The girls were all in the parking lot, waiting for me. I got out and ran over to the girls. Luckily it is Friday, so we don't have practice today. I gave everyone a hug. We were all talking, __when someone came up behind me and grabbed me by my waist. I turned around and it's Nick. He is my only real best friend, since he actually knows about my life. But he is too much of a flirt. _

_We walk into class and take our seats. Even though it is Friday, it will still be a slow day. My classes went on for like ever! Especially in French and Math. But the day finally ended and we met up at our cars once again. Sara kept on talking about buying dresses, so we all decided to go the the mall tomorrow. I don't like malls, but I deal with it. Nick decided to come home with me, since my dad is away this weekend. We got in the car and we started to have an argument about the radio station, even though I always win. It is really funny when we fight. _

_We finally got back to my house and it seems really quiet for some reason. Nick looks at me and ask "What's wrong?" I go to the barn and take a look around. I look in each of the stalls, and there's a fox! Holy shit! This is not good! Nick comes in with a shot gun and hands it to me so I could shoot it. Luckily, I am a good shooter. I shot the fox directly in the middle of the fore head. Nick comes over to look at it and then says "You did a really good job. I'm amazed. I don't want to be shot by you." I laughed and then picked up the fox and took it out back. I don't have any ideas what to do with it, but I will come up with something!_

_We went in and chilled on the couch. Nick was hungry, so he ordered a pizza. He always seem to be hungry. Nick went upstairs to take a shower, so I went out and brought in the horses. I also fed them and filled their water buckets. I heard a car pull in the driveway. I wonder who that can be! I turned around and a tall guy stood in front of me. He is kinda tall, kinda muscular, has short brown hair, is wearing a plaid shirt and some old ripped up jeans, and has a baseball cap on. He is really cute! He looks down and then grabs the one bucket from my hand. He says "Let me help you out." I smiled and he put the bucket in Beemer's stall. I stood up and said "Thanks a lot." He smiles and says "Hi, my name is Will. I heard some gun shots up here and I was wondering what was going on." He looks very familiar, like I saw him somewhere. I got it! He is from this morning; down by the fence. I shook my head and said "There was a fox in my barn, so I shot it. It's out back if you want to look at it." He shakes his head yes and I lead him to the fox. He looks at it and smiles and says "Well you got a good aim. Have you been at the range?" I shake my head no, since I have not been to the range like ever in my life. He picks up the fox and carries it to the back of his pick up truck. It is a ford 3-50, just like mine, except for his is red and mine is black. He hands me a piece of paper with his number on it and says "call me, anytime. Oh, and what's your name?" I answer "Mandy Crockett is my name." He pats my shoulder and says "I'll be seeing you around Crockett." I smile and wave as he drives off. Nick came outside and asked "What happened?" I shake my head like it was nothing as I wait for the pizza to come. _

_We finished eating the pizza and we laid in my bed. I was laying on Nick's stomach as we watched some old cartoons that we used to watch as kids. He is like my older brother to me, even though he also treats me like his girlfriend. It is a love hate relationship. I started to get goose bumps because I was cold, so Nick hugged me and put a blanket over me. He is like warm blooded or something because he is always warm! It is a plus in my book! I cannot get Will out of my head. He was so kind and sweet too. I wonder if we can ever be friends. Nick noticed that I was day dreaming, so he picked me up and threw me on top of my bed and jumped on me. He sure likes to play with me! He picked me up again and sat me in his lap. I started to fall asleep a little bit. When I was drifting off, I can hear Nick say "Good night sweetie. Sweet dreams." I feel him kiss me on my fore head and then I was knocked out! I hope I can sleep good tonight!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MPOV:**_

_I woke up to my alarm going off, which I do not remember setting. I guess Nick set it for me. I got up and threw on my jacket and boots and went outside to feed them. I carried the gun with me just in case I see another fox. When I got out there, Beemers was in the hallway, eating hay. He must of got out again. He is an escape artist! I grabbed him and put him in his stall and fed them. I drove up to the top of the hill and watched the sun come up. It is really pretty this morning. I started to get sleepy and fell asleep on the 4-wheeler. _

_I woke up to someone moving my shoulder. Nick was standing there saying "oh gosh. You are alive. Thank god!" I sat up and looked at my phone. Holy shit! It's 9:30! We gotta go! I screamed "Last one to the house makes coffee!" I drove off on the 4-wheeler and Nick and I started to have a race. We went around the whole entire place racing each other. Luckily, I won, as usual. It is so funny when we race. I went in the house and got dressed. I put on some skinny jeans, my black v-neck shirt, my north face jacket and some uggs. I pinned my hair back and I put some make up on. I grabbed my keys and purse and headed outside. Nick was waiting by the car so I could open it. He asked "Why don't you take the truck?" He obviously knows the answer, but hes too stupid to figure it out. I opened the car and started it. I checked around the place and then headed out. Nick and I argued about the station once again, since we like different stations. But I won, as usual, even though I give him a kiss on the cheek as a 'I am sorry that I won' kiss. _

_We finally got to the mall, which was crowded, since we had like two weeks till homecoming. I got out of the car and saw Sara run to me so she can give me a hug. Rachel and Kristen followed suit. I looked around for Devin and Chelsea, but did not see them. Kristen looked at me and said "They are meeting us at Macys." I shook my head okay and we walked into the mall. We went to Macys and saw Devin and Chelsea waiting for us at the dress section. The girls grabbed so many dresses, even though they were not gonna try on half of them. Me on the other hand, only got four dresses to try on, since they didn't have many of my styles. Devin came over and put his hands on my shoulders. He said "You will look good in anything. Have fun and try on stuff!" I smiled and gave him a hug and went into the dressing room. I tried on four dresses and none of them were my style. The girls found some that they liked, so they hid them in the guys section so no one would find them. We also went to some other stores, but I found nothing there either. Kristen grabbed me and went into this one vintage store that had many dresses. She grabbed some dresses and pushed me into a dressing room with the dresses. I looked at them and they screamed me! I put on this one that is navy blue with a black band and it flares out like a tu tu and it is strapless. I came it and Kristen's mouth dropped! She screamed, which means she loves it. I guess this is the dress! Luckily, it was on sale for $20, so it's all good! We all met up at the shoe store, so we can get new shoes. We all decided to get the same pair of black heels, which I thought was funny. The girls also went to the jewelery store, which I got a new pair of earnings, a charm for my bracelet, and a new ring. I looked at Nick and I knew that he was bored, so we went to the food court and got some Chinese food. We sat down and started to eat. Nick looked at me and said "Do you have to go to any stores while you are in here?" I shook my head no and he started eat again. I looked around at the people, just to see who came to the mall today. I spotted a guy with cowboy boots and a plaid shirt. He looks like the guy from yesturday. He saw me look at him and he started to walk over to me. Do I know him? I hope he is not a stalker! When he got closer, it is Will! I smiled and he said "Well fancy meetin' you here. What are you here for?" I smiled and said "I am here to buy my dress for homecoming at my school." He smiled and said "Well I am glad to see you out in public instead of seeing you home. Do you want to go for a ride tomorrow mornin'?" I looked at Nick and he shook his head like I should go and then I said yes. Will smiled and gave me a time. He gave me a hug and left. Nick looked at me with this face like I like him or something like that. I laughed at him and then we met up with everyone again. I saw Will once again and we smiled at each other. Sara saw us smile and she said "You are wasting your time. He's a dumb redneck anyway." Nick held me back before I was able to punch her in the face. I am so pissed at her! Why in the fuck would she say that about anyone! Ugh! She pisses me off! Devin walked me into Hot Topic so he could get some stuff. He got me some new jewelery and some make up. He is so sweet. I should have him come to my house sometime. Devin grabbed my hand and he pulled me to the side. He said "You know that you can tell me anything right?" I shook my head yes. He said "can I come to your house for a bit, so I can get away from home? I shook my head yes. He gave me a hug and we went out to the cars. Kristen, Nick, Devin and I got in my car and headed to my house. This just might be a disaster!_

_We got to my house and Kristen said "You ride horses too! We can ride together!" Wait, Kristen rides horses too! This is awesome! I don't have to hide anything form her now! I took everyone to the barn. There is a note on the barn door. It says "I took care of your horses for you. See you tomorrow morning. -Will" Aww! This is soo sweet! Kristen looked at me and said "Let me guess, that guy that you were smiling at the mall took care of your horses?" I shook my head yes and she laughed. I showed everyone the horses and Kristen called Beemers fat. I laughed and showed everyone the house. We all decided to chill in the living room and eat some pizza. I heard the phone ring and it was my dad. I told everyone to shut up and answered it. I said "Hi dad, how are you?" He said "Good, can you go to the feed store and pick up some feed for the neighbor behind us? It's at the store ready to pick it up? He needs it tonight." I sighed and said "Okay, I'll do that right now." he said thanks and hung up the phone. I threw on my plaid shirt and my boots and hopped in the truck and headed to the feed store. I have no idea why he wants me to do it, but I guess I have no choice. I pull it and walk in. Ms. Kelly sees me and says "It's around back, go ahead and get it." I nodded and went around back to get it. Dad sent me the directions to the house and I went to drop it off. I pull up to this farm, which is a lot bigger than mine. There's a bunch of dogs running around too. There's a old man out, waiting for me. I pull up next to him and he says "You must be Mandy. Pull up next to the barn and my son will be waiting to unload it." I backed up to the barn and Will was there! I smiled and said "What are you doing here?" He said "I live here. This is the farm I live on." I got out and helped him unload everything. After we were done, He said "You are really strong. I cannot believe a pretty girl like you can lift all that weight." I smiled and gave him a hug. He put his jacket around me and says "You will get a cold if you don't wear a jacket. Go ahead home and I will see you tomorrow." I shook my head and got back in the truck and headed home. His jacket is so warm. I really like it, a lot. I got back to the house and the barn lights were on. I wonder who is in there? I got out and walked over to the barn. Kristen was in the hallway, petting Seabiscuit. I put my hand on her shoulder and said "So you really must like him? He is a keeper." She smiled at me and continued to pet him. I turned back and said "Turn out the lights when you are done." She nodded okay and kissed him on the nose. I got in the door and Devin attacked me! Why in the hell would he do that? He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He headed upstairs and said "Which one is your room?" I pointed up the iron spiral staircase and he headed up. My room is a loft that has a queen size bed, a dresser, a big mirror and table, a big screen T.V. that hangs on the wall, two hanging chairs, two big bean bag chairs, a bathroom, a walk in closet, and a window seat that looks out on the whole entire property. Devin dropped me on the bed and his jaw dropped. I guess he really likes my room! Kristen came up and said "Holy shit! This room is huge! It's a floor just itself!" I laughed at her and showed her my room. Devin and Nick played with my T.V. since it hooks up to the internet. Guys seem to always like that kind of stuff! _

_We turned on the shows and Titanic was on, so we decided to watch it. The guys didn't want to, but we forced them too and in the end, they cried. It was hilarious! I got up and decided to take a shower. I turned on the radio and got in. the water is really warm and it feels good on my skin. I wonder what time it is? It seems pretty late. I also have to clean tomorrow! Ugh! This sucks! I walked out to my room and everyone was past out! I grabbed a blanket and sat on the window seat. I put in my ear buds and laid down. I fell asleep right as I laid down. Tomorrow will be lots of fun!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I woke up to the sound of the horses making noise, since it must be feeding time. I look at my clock and it says 8:30. I have just enough time! I threw on a blue plaid shirt, my riding boots, and I brushed my hair. I went outside and fed and took care of the horses. I wonder who should I take out? I will take out Beemers today. I tacked him up in my black western saddle and my matching bridle. I got up on him and rode down to the hill. Will is not here yet, so I will just chill here for a while. I laid down on Beemers for a while. I started to drift off for a bit, but then I heard someone walk up. Will was standing in front of me. I sat up and he said "Have you been here long?" I nodded my head no and then we started to ride for a bit. We talked about a bunch of stuff like school, hobbies, life, friends, horses, jobs and much more. He looks at me and said "Why are you a cheerleader anyway? I don't really picture you hanging out with the bitches." I knew that he would ask me that someday, but why now? I sighed and said "I am a cheerleader because I like to do all of the tricks that we do. I know that I hangout with bitches, but not all of them are bitches. They are really nice. I did it so I could get popular and not be called a redneck. I just hope one day they can realize who I really am, a country girl." He looked at me once more and then sped up. He said "race you!" I laughed and then we were galloping through the fields. I have not done this since my dad was on vacation! We finally reached the cliff and we got off. Will took out some snacks out of his bag and we sat down next to a tree. He handed me some water and a bag of chips. We ate some and then he asked "So do you take care of your place by yourself? It is a lot for one person to do." I laughed at his question and said "My dad is always away and he is never home, so I guess I do take care of my place by myself." He gasped and them continued eating. We finished and then chatted a bit about dumb stuff. He told me some jokes that were really funny. I looked at his eyes and they are blue, just like mine! He has a pretty smile too. He took a chip from the bag said "So where's your mom? Does she live with you?" No on has asked me about my mom in a year. I took another chip and said "My mom passed away five years ago from lung cancer." He gasped and caught me before I started crying..._

_**WPOV:**_

_I shouldn't of asked that! I am such an idiot! Ugh! I feel so bad for her. She is all by herself. She goes to school, takes care of a big house, takes care of a big farm, does cheer leading and still keep her grades up! That is a lot for one person to do. Even though she is crying, she is very pretty. She has these crystal blue eyes that shine in the light, and she is so soft. I hope I am not saying that out loud! She looked up at me and her are so blue. She is still crying. I hugged her as tight as I can and I said "I will be here for you, no matter what. I will protect you." She started to cry again and tagged onto my shirt as hard as she could. I started to run my fingers in her hair. It is really soft. She let go and moved. She said "I am sorry about that. I have not cried since last year. Things have been kinda hard lately, so I have been holding everything in for so long." She got up and said "We should be going." I got up really quickly and grabbed her by her waist..._

_**MPOV:**_

_Will grabbed me by my waist and stood there. He said "I will always be here for you. You can come to me for anything. You can come to me even if you just want to cry. I will be here." I don't know what to say. I want to be there for him too, even though we have not known each other for long, it feels like I have known him forever. He let go of me and I turned around and said "And same goes for you!" I blushed and got back on Beemers. I screamed. "Last one to the hill cleans stalls!" I started to run and Will followed suit. We raced all the way back to the house and I won, as usual. We got off and untacked. We were messing around with each other and it was a lot of fun. Kristen came out and said "Hey! Whose your friend here?" I smiled and said "Kristen, this is Will. Will, this is Kristen." They said hi to each other and she went back inside. He looked at me and I pushed him. We finally finished and said "Do you want to come in? I have food." He shook his head and said "Sorry sweetie, but I have to go home. Maybe another day, okay?" I nodded my head and he gave me a hug. He got back on and he took my hand and kissed it. He rode off and then I went in. It was soo sweet! I love it! I walked in and Nick and Kristen was waiting for me. They both looked at me with these eyes like I did something wrong. I said "What? Did I do something wrong?" They still looked at me. Kristen said "Why didn't you tell us that was your boyfriend?" What! That is so not true! I said "He is not my boyfriend! He is just my friend!" They still looked at me with that dumb facial expression. I went upstairs and they followed me! I got to my bed and sat on it. They stood in front of me still. I said "Okay, what do you want me to say?" They stood there still until Nick picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He said "Tell me everything about him! I have to approve of him before you guys do anything!" What the fuck! What does he think we are gonna do, have sex? I said "We are just friends, that's it!" He put me down and had a face like yea, sure, whatever. I got up and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and then I went to Kristen. I looked up at her and said "You will meet him, trust me." She gave me a hug and then we got on our shoes and went out to the truck, since I have to go get more hay for the horses. I hooked up the trailer to the truck and we headed out. We turned on 106.5 for a little bit, but then we turned on 93.1, which is our favorite station! They played mostly Trace Adkins, Kenny Chesney, Glorianna, The Band Perry, and lots more! And the best thing was that there was no commercials! _

_We finally got to the place where the hay is. Mr. Bob saw me and walked up to the window. He said "Well I have not seen you in a while there. How y'all been? Where's your daddy?" I smiled and said "He's off at work again, so I came today with my friends to get more hay. But I have been pretty good. Where can I pull up?" He pointed to the big stack of bails of hay and said "Get as many as you want. Those are my extras. I will give you half price, since you have been doing this by yourself for a while now." I smiled and pulled up next to another ford. I started to load hay into the truck while Nick and Kristen sat in the car. I grabbed another bail and when I turned around, Will was standing there! He said "You getting hay too?" I nodded and he helped me load the hay into the trailer. I walked over to Mr. Bob and handed him a fifty for the hay, even though he told me not to. I said bye to Will and we headed out to grab a bite to eat. The funny thing is Will followed us to the restaurant! It was funny as shit. We got to the local diner and sat down at out usual table. Will looked at me and I pointed at our table. He came over and sat next to me. Kristen and Nick just looked at me and then started to question him like he got arrested or something like that. I went to the bathroom and Kristen came with me. I went up to the sink and she said "He really is a keeper. I like him a lot. He is really cool and he is funny. And I can tell that he likes you a lot. I smiled and we walked out to the table. We sat and ate a bit. We talked about a bunch of random stuff and we all laughed. Will also kept on flirting with me and Nick got a little bit jealous. It was really funny._

_We all finished and we went back to our trucks. Will gave me a hug and left. The car ride was really quiet and long, but it finally ended when I got home and unloaded the truck. Kristen and Nick went home and I finally had the place to myself! I turned on the music and started to clean to the beat of the music. I finally finished around 11 and took a shower. I turned on some music and started to do my homework, which was not much. I started to fall asleep, but I pushed myself to stay up, even though it did not work. I fell asleep around midnight. I seriously need to do my homework earlier..._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_I woke up to my alarm going off. I wonder what time it is. I look over at my clock. Holy shit! It's 6:00! I threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt and converses and ran to the barn. I turned on the lights and the horses were already taken care. Thank god! Will must of taken care of them. I ran back into the house and there was a basket at the door. There was a coffee and a pop tart in there. There was a note too. It said "Took care of the horses for you and got you some coffee. I will stop by after school. Love, Will." Aww! This is so sweet! I got in the house and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and went to the car. I flew on the back roads and made it on time. The girls were waiting for me by their cars. "Where were you?You were gonna make us late?" Sara said. I sighed and we walked in. It is going to be a long day..._

_The end of the day finally came and I went over to the gym. The girls were already setting up the mats and they were stretching. I sat down my bags and all of the girls came up to me asking about the new cheers. I turned on my ipod and started to do the new cheer. It was pretty simple and the girls got it really quickly,but Sara had to say some comment about how easy it was, so she tried to make it harder and she failed at it. It was break time, so I went out to the football field and watched the guys practiced. Nick and Devin came over to me and talked to me for a while. Riley also came over to me and started to flirt with me, even though he failed at it. Devin and Riley went back to their practice, while Nick wanted to ask me a question. "Can I borrow your car, because I need it for a while." He said. I sighed and nodded my head yes. I handed him the keys and he gave me a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. I went back to the gym and the girls were doing pretty good at all of the cheers. We huddled up for the last time and I talked to them about the pep rally coming up this Friday. It got them all excited so they went home happy. Kristen asked me if I wanted help putting things away, but I declined her and everyone went home. I was the last one in the gym, so I put music on and started to dance to it. I have not danced in a while, so I am kinda rusty. I really need to practice some more..._

_**WPOV:**_

_I wonder why Mandy is not home yet. I guess I should go to her school and see if she is there. I got in my truck and headed to her school. I finally got there and the gym lights were on. I got out and walked to the gym. I looked in and there was a girl dancing in there. She is amazing! She is dancing like a pro. I looked closer to the girl and I see that it is Mandy! Wow! She is amazing! The end of the song came and she fell on the floor. I clapped my hands and said "You are amazing!" She looked up at me with a surprised face..._

_**MPOV:**_

_I look up to see Will standing in the door way, clapping at me. I got up and ran to the bleachers because I am embarrassed. He ran up to me and put his hands around my shoulders. "You are the best dancer that I have ever seen! I cannot believe that you can do that!" He said. I look up at him and start to cry because my mom was the last person to tell me that I was the best dancer ever. He started to hold me and then he grabbed my bag and said "Hop on my back. I'll give you a ride home." I hop onto his back and he gave me a piggy back ride to his truck. I got in and he put my stuff on the back seat. He turned on the music and the song was "Only you can love me this way" by Keith Urban. It is my favorite song! I started to hum the melody of it and Will started to sing it. He is amazing. He has the sexiest singing voice! Holy shit! I stopped humming and listened to him sing all the way to my house. It actually put me to sleep. And now I am fast asleep..._

_**WPOV:**_

_I finally got to her house and she is pasted out! Luckily her dad is not home, so I picked her up and took her inside. Her house is huge! And she is all by herself. I feel so bad for her. I carried her upstairs and I can't find her room anywhere! I found this iron staircase and went up it. This room is huge! I guess this is hers! I laid her on the bed and I looked around for a pair of pajamas. But I guess I should clean her off, since she is really sweaty. I ran a rag under cold water and ran water on her. Now she is not so sweaty! I found a pair of shorts, which I put on her. This is really weird, but I guess I have to do it! I can't seem to find a shirt, so I took off my sweatshirt and put it on her. I set her alarm clock for her and I made her some coffee for tomorrow. I wrote a note and left her bags on the table. I opened up her backpack to see what homework she has to do. This is all easy shit! I can do this is in a instant! I did that for her and went back up to her room to make sure everything was okay. I sat down next to her and started to run my fingers in her hair. I gave her a kiss on the fore head and left. I guess I will pick her up tomorrow, since she does not have her car with her..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**SPOV:**_

_ I woke up to my alarm clock going off. How in the hell did I get here last night? I don't remember ever coming home. I looked outside and Wills truck is here. I put on my slippers and walked out to the _

_barn. Will is feeding the horses. I tapped him on the shoulder and he gave me a hug. "Did you have a good night sleep?" he said. I nodded my head yes and he turned me away and said "Go inside and get ready for school." _

_I smiled and headed back in. There was a coffee and a muffin sitting on the counter. I took a sip and saw a note also. It said "I made you some coffee and a muffin. I also did your homework for you. I will take you to school _

_and pick you up today." I smiled and took the coffee upstairs and got ready. I out on a pair of skinny jeans and my Ugg boots. I put on a black tank top and I put his sweatshirt back on. I put my hair back in a little pony tail _

_and did my make up. I came back downstairs and Will was waiting for me by his truck. I hopped in and he decided to take the long way, which I did not mind. The music was really good this morning too. Will got near me _

_school and said "Do you want me to drop you off right here or by the school?" I thought about it for a while. "You can drop me off by the school. I don't mind." I said. He smiled and pulled up to the parking lot, where my _

_friends were. I gave him a hug and hopped out. Sara gave me this look like what the hell! I walked over to Devin and Nick and gave them a hug. Rachel and Sara still had that look on their faces, but I ignored it. _

_ The day went really slow, which made it really boring. I walk to the gym and Will was waiting for me! I went up to the window and said "What are you doing here? I have practice." He smiled at me. "You can _

_miss one day. Hop in, I want you to meet some people." I looked back at Kristen and she nodded, which means that it was okay to go. I hopped in the passenger seat and we rode off back to my house so I could change. I _

_ran in and dropped my bags at the bottom of the stairs. "You can have whatever you want." I said to Will. I ran up to my room and threw on my black western boots, my blue plaid shirt, a white tank top and I put my hair in _

_pig tails. I slid down the stairs and Will was waiting by his truck. He said "You look good, as always." I smiled and got in the truck. We rode down the road for a good bit of time. I wonder where we are going? I guess I will _

_find out!_

_ We finally got to this big farm, where a bunch of people were hanging out. Will hopped out and I followed suit. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the group of people. One guy looked at us and ran _

_over to Will. The group of people came over and started to talk to Will. "Everyone, this is Mandy. Her and her dad own Rivers Edge Farm. Mandy, this is Chris, Matt, Sandy, Brittany, Brianna, Ryan, Austin and Nathan." Will _

_said. Brianna grabbed my hand and pulled me away with the girls, while Will was pulled away with the guys. We all went to the hay loft and hung out up there. The girls were talking about stuff, while I listened. "So Mandy, _

_what is your relationship with Will?" Sandy said. The girls looked at me for an answer. "We are just really good friends, that's all." I said. They gave me this look like I don't believe you at all look. They started to ask me _

_some questions like about my life, school, job and stuff like that. Brianna looked at me with sad eyes because I said nothing about my mom. "So where's your mom? Are they divorced or something?" Brianna said. I got sad _

_because I have not really thought about her lately. Brianna knew that I was sad so she started to calm me down. Brittany hushed Brianna and Sandy away so she can talk to me. "I know how it feels. I lost my mom about _

_7 years ago from a car accident so I understand. My dad is always with a new girlfriend so he does not pay much attention to me. I have a younger brother to take care of too so I have a lot on my hands too." Wow, I have _

_never met someone that has gone something similar like mine, even though she has a lot more on her plate than me. I heard someone calling my name, it sounds like Will. I jumped off of the hay loft and Brittany _

_screamed at me. I guess she does not know that I am a cheerleader! I landed on my two feet and ran out of the barn. Will was standing with the guys and caught me when I ran into him. He looked at me and said "We are _

_going out for pizza. Do you wanna come?" I nodded yes and we all hopped into our trucks and headed to some pizza hangout. I am kinda scared that my friends would be there, but I don't think that will happen. Will looked _

_at me with a set of eyes like don't worry, none of your friends will be there. I sank down in my seat and looked out of the window. Then, I heard my phone ring. It was my dad! I turned down the music and answered it. _

_"Hey dad! How are you doing? Are you coming home soon?" I did not hear anything for a couple of seconds until I heard him say "I am okay. I wanted to let you know that I will be home tonight, but not until late so don't _

_stay up for me. Can you also go and pick up the order of feed from Southern States? Thanks sweetie and I will see you tonight." He hung up the phone without saying goodbye, but that was just him. Will must of heard the _

_whole entire conversation because he said "We can go pick it up now." I smiled and I laid my head on his arm. He started to stroke my hair for a bit until he called one of the guys to tell them that we were going to Southern _

_States. I was not expecting the rest of them to follow us, but they did anyway. We pulled up to the loading dock and I went in. Ms. Kelly was waiting for me and she said "Hey Mandy. How's everything going?" I walked up to _

_the front desk and said "pretty good. Here's the money for the feed. I can pick it up out back right?" She nodded her head and I walked out to the back. By the time I got to the loading dock, the feed was already in the back _

_of the truck! Matt screamed "Come on already! I am really hungry!" I smiled and hopped in the passenger side of the truck and we headed to the pizza shop. The guys hopped out and ran in, while us girls took our time. I _

_am not really feeling well, but I will hang in there for Will's sake. I sat down next to him and I looked around to see if any of my friends were here; there's no sign of them. Thank god! Will gave me a drink and said "You are _

_looking a little pale, you need something in your system." I took a sip and laid my head on his shoulder. The guys were talking about some stupid stuff, while the girls were talking about make up. I felt my phone vibrate and _

_I looked at it. It's Rachel! I got up and answered quickly. I said hi and she said "Hey! Are you feeling well because you were not at practice. Well any way, we all are all good and ready for Friday! I just wanted to let you know _

_that we think that it is goof to give the girls a few days off. Is that okay?" I am so happy! This frees me up! I said "Yea that's fine. I have not been feeling well anyway, so it will give me time to recover." We ended the _

_conversation and I sat back down next to Will. This is going to be a long night…_

_**WPOV:**_

_ Mandy seems like she is not feeling well nor having any fun. I hope she is okay. She lifted her head and she looked at me with such sad eyes. She is also a little red in the face. I looked at the guys and _

_they nodded their heads saying that it was okay if we went. I got up and I pulled Mandy with me. She looked at me and we got in the truck. She laid her head on the window and she did not talk for the whole entire ride _

_home. We got to her house and her dad was not home yet. I wonder when he is coming home. I opened up her door and I got her out. She was all red and she is running a fever. I took her up to her room and put a cold rag _

_on her head. I feel bad leaving her tonight, but her dad will be home soon, so she will have some company. I took out her books and did her homework again. I am not surprised that she isn't failing between everything, but _

_she is really smart, so she will be okay. I put a new rag on her head. I guess she will need some clothes, so I should find some. _

_ I looked everywhere and cannot find her pjs! I just remembered that I have a pair of sweatpants in the truck! I ran out there and got them and came back in. This will be weird, but I changed her into a _

_pair of sweatpants. I put her under the covers and set her alarm clock. She is so cute when she is sleeping, but I hate how she is sick. I ran my fingers in her hair once again and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I went out _

_and put the feed in the barn and took care of the horses for her. I look at my phone and Nathan is calling. I flipped it open an said "Hey, what's up?" I heard someone breathe. "How's Mandy; she seemed really sick at the _

_resturaunt?" he said. "She is running a fever and she passed out in the car, but I think she will be okay. I will call her in the morning and see how she is doing." I said. He sighed and said "Okay. If she is feeling okay, bring _

_her back to my house after school." he said. I hung up the phone and got in the truck to go home. I don't want to leave her, but I have no choice. I just hope that she is okay in the morning…._


	5. Chapter 5

_**MPOV:  
** I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I guess Will set it for me. I have a gigantic headache! What the hell? I walked downstairs and dad was sitting at the table, drinking a coffee and _

_reading the paper. I walked over and gave him a hug. "I already took care of the horses this morning, so you don't have to. Thanks for going to the feed store and doing stuff for me."Dad said. I _

_smiled and poured a cup of coffee and headed back upstairs. I took some medicine, so I hope it helps. I just noticed that I am wearing sweatpants, which are not mine. Oh my gosh! They are _

_Will's! He changed my pants for me! That must have been so embarrassing! I smiled and I looked at my phone. I have a text from Nick. It says "I will pick you up, since I have your car. Be there _

_in 20!" I changed my jacket and my changed into a tight shirt and a north face jacket. I slipped on my slippers and put my hair up in a loose bun. I still feel so sick still. I grabbed my bag and I _

_noticed that there is a note and a lunch in there! The note says "Here's something to eat for lunch and I did your homework for you again. Hope you feel better baby! -Will" I cannot believe that he _

_did that for me! I heard a honk outside, which meant that Nick was here. I slid down the stairs and gave my dad a kiss goodbye. I ran out and jumped into the car. Nick looked at me and said "Are _

_you feeling okay, you look really sick." I nodded no, which was a complete lie. I feel like shit and like I am about to die! But I ignored it and laid back, while Nick drove. He put on music that I _

_actually like and headed to school. I started to fall asleep a bit, but Nick woke me up before I fell asleep. I got out and walked over to the group. I gave everyone a hug and walked to class. Devin _

_carried my stuff, since he noticed that I look like I am sick as shit! I laid my head on my desk and did some of my work, but I am still too sick to do anything. The teacher sent me to the nurses _

_office, which sent me home. I drove home, which was not the smartest thing to do, but I had no choice. I finally got home and crashed on the couch, since I could not make it upstairs. I called dad _

_to tell him that I was home, but he did not pick up, so I text Will to tell him the same thing. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I am so sick right now!_

_ I opened my eyes because I felt someone pick me up. When I opened them, Will was carrying me upstairs! When in the hell did he get here? I totally forgot that I text him. He opened up my _

_room door and laid me on the bed. "Why did you not call me this morning? I would of came to school and got you! You are so stubborn some times you know." he said. I smiled and he looked _

_around the room for something, but I don't know what though. He came back with a rag and a jersey. I remember that it's Nick's jersey. He put it on me and also put the rag on my forehead. "I _

_will be back soon. I will go out and get you medicine and stuff. Don't move no matter what!" he kissed my cheek and left. That was the first time that he kissed me on my cheek! Oh my gosh! This _

_is huge for me! I rolled over to the radio and turned it on. The music is very sad yet calming at the same time. It is one of my favorite songs too! Till summer comes around bu Keith Urban; it's _

_one of my favorites! I closed my eyes and started to dream about riding once again with Will. It was really sweet and a lot of fun. I am starting to have feelings for him no. My heart is so confused _

_and homecoming is on Saturday! I cannot believe that it is almost here! I heard someone come in and it was Will. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulls out some medicine. I sit up and took _

_some of it. It tastes like shit, but I have to take it. I laid my head down and he laid down next to me. He is so warm! So I cuddled up next to him. He held me in his arms, which made me even _

_warmer. I can feel his soft skin and I love how gentle he is while holding me. I start to fall asleep, even though I don't want to. Will hushes me to sleep, so I listen and close my eyes. The music is _

_soft and goes along with the mood. I just want to stay like this forever and ever! Now I know what pure happiness is..._

_**WPOV:**_

_ I am so falling for her! She is so fragile and sweet. There is no way that I could not love her! I laid her down and I looked around in her room. I opened up her closet door and see a very _

_pretty dress. It is a prom dress! I totally forgot that her homecoming is Saturday! Maybe I should ask her if I can go as her date! That would make her very happy! I sat and wrote a song, since I _

_am bored as can be. I have always written songs for fun. It keeps me entertained. _

_I just finished the song when she woke up again. I felt her head and her fever had gone down a bit, so I guess she is feeling a bit better..._

_**MPOV:**_

_ I woke up to seeing Will writing something. I sat up and looked at him. He felt my head and said "Your fever has gone down a bit. Are you feeling better? Can I get you anything?" My _

_stomach growled and Matt looked at me. He sat on the bed, back faced to me. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride downstairs." I hesitated at first, but then I got on his back and we headed _

_downstairs. He is really strong! I cannot believe that he is this strong, but I guess that's what he gets for working at a farm. _

_ We get downstairs and he sits me on the couch. I turn on the music station, while he goes to look for food. "What time does your dad home?" he asked. "Usually around 8, why?" I asked. _

_He picks me up again and takes me to his truck. "We are gonna go to my house for a bit." he said. What the hell? Why are we going to his house? This makes no sense to me. Dose he not know _

_that I am sick? He puts me in the truck and we head out to his house. I am scared to meet whoever will be there though, but I will just have to live with it! _

_ We pull up to the farm, which is a lot bigger than mine. It seems like no one is home, but then I see a little car near the house. We pull up and Will opens the door for me. He opens the _

_front door and says "Mom, we are home!" A young woman, like in her 30's came out into the living room. She looks at me with strange eyes, but then grabs my hand and sits me on the couch. _

_"You are running a fever!" she said. "I will go get you some soup. Just sit and relax, okay sweetie?" I sat with Will on the couch and we cuddled for a bit. I feel so light headed, that I can't see _

_straight. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I heard his mom come out with some soup, so I sat up. It was chicken noodle, my favorite! Will fed me it and it was delicious! She also _

_came out with some hot chocolate and some crackers to much on. I feel a lot better since I ate! _

_ We sat around for a bit and listened to his mom talk about Will when he was younger. It was pretty funny actually because she talked about all of his mistakes, which made me laugh. I _

_looked at the time and it said "3 p.m." I nudged Will and he knew exactly what to do. I hugged his mom goodbye and we got in his truck. I feel a bit better, but I should get some more rest, just in _

_case. We got to my house and I walked in and laid on the couch. Will sat on me! What the fuck! He got up and I laughed. I moved over a bit and he sat next to me. We turned on the T.V. and we _

_watched Country Fried Home Videos. This is the funniest redneck show on the face of the planet! We laughed our asses off, that's how funny it is! Will went to the kitchen and I followed suit. He _

_made us some rocking grilled cheese, it was amazing! I guess he gets his cooking skills from his mom. _

_ We laid there until Will got up. "I should go home, since your dad will be home soon." he said. When he got up and grabbed his shirt. He turned back and said "What's wrong baby? Can I _

_get you anything before I leave?" I picked up the tickets and held them in my hand. "Will you go to my homecoming with me? As my date?" He smiled and sat back down. "Ac-course I will go. I _

_would not miss it for the world." Yay! I am so happy right now! I sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. He gave me a long hug and left. "I will text you in the morning, okay?"he _

_said. I nodded my head okay and he left. I smiled and ran upstairs so I can take a shower. I turned on the radio and ran a bath. The water is so warm and my headache is going away! I will be able _

_to go to school tomorrow, which makes me somewhat happy. I just remembered that it is Thursday, which means I have to wear my uniform to school tomorrow for the pep rally. Fuck! But my _

_day will be good, since we will be goofing off all day. I put in Will's sweatpants and a tank top on and laid in bed, while listening to music. I cannot get Will out of my head. I am so happy that he is _

_taking me to homecoming on Saturday. I am really falling for her. I think I am in love with him! I turned over and closed my eyes. Tomorrow will be an amazing day..._


	6. Chapter 6

_ I woke up and my alarm clock is playing a very up beat song. I jumped up and started to dance. I just realize that I am not sick. Yay me! I threw on my boots and headed outside to take care of the horses. I _

_walked in and Beemers was standing in the hallway again. He is such an escape artist! I put him back in and fed all of the horses. While I was feeding, dad came out and gave me a hand. "How are you feeling sweetie? Is _

_your cold gone?" I nodded my head yes and he gave me a smile. We went in and I poured a cup of coffee. "I will be leaving this afternoon, so I will not be able to take pictures of you in your dress. I am sorry." this it typical _

_dad. Never there when good things happen and is always home when I don't want him to be, but I am used to it. I went upstairs and put on my cheerleading uniform. It is a short skirt and a tank top and the colors are blue _

_and black, which are our school colors. I put my hair in a pony tail and put black and blue ribbon in my hair. I put on my black sneakers and did my make up. While I was getting ready, my phone rang and it was a text from _

_Rachel. "Remember to be at school early today captain!" I guess that is my notice to go! I grabbed my bags and ran downstairs. I gave dad a kiss and jumped into my car. I turned on the radio and flew down the back roads. _

_Today will be a good day!_

_ I get to the gym and the girls are all stretching. They all look up and run up to me and give me a hug. I decided to make all of them run through all of the cheers that we know, which made Sara pissed, but I did _

_that on purpose. By the time they were finished, everything had been perfected and we were ready for today! I met up with the girls and we headed to our usual spot. The guys were all wearing their jerseys, which they all _

_looked good in. I gave Nick and Devin a hug. Riley wanted a hug, but I ignored him and walked to class. People said hi to me and walked with me to hear about the pep rally. I had not heard much information, so I was not _

_able to tell them much. I got to my first class, which was French. Our teacher let us sit there and talk the whole period, which made me happy. That's actually how the whole day was! When noon came around, I headed to _

_the gym and all of the sports people were standing there talking. The girls were all talking to the guys, so that gave me time to call Will. When I called him, he said "How are you doing baby? Are you feeling any better?" I _

_laughed at how he sounded and then I said "I feel much better. I am actually at school getting ready for the pep rally at 1." he sighs and says "Well at least you are feeling better. Don't push yourself, okay?" I said okay and _

_we hung up. The girls and I practiced one more before people came in. all of the bleachers were filled with people wearing black and blue. Everyone was cheering and screaming for us to start. We got in our spots and started _

_to do our cheers. Our routine was awesome! Kristen and I are doing a bunch of back flips and gymnast stuff that the other girls cannot do. The crowd got louder and louder. We got in line to let the fall sports people run _

_down. The football team went last, which was kinda funny because Nick and Devin did back flips, along with me. Nick caught me in his arms, which was good timing. _

_ We lined up for one last cheer, which I had to do a pyramid. When I got to the top, I looked out and I saw Will sitting there! I smiled and waved to him. I cannot believe that he came! When I was ready to get _

_down, one of the girls dropped me and I started to fall. I can see my life flash in front of my eyes…_

_**WPOV:**_

_Oh my gosh! She is falling! I ran out of my seat and ran to catch her! I got there right in time to catch her! That was a close one…._

_**MPOV:**_

_ When I opened my eyes, I was being held my Will. I hugged him tightly with all my might. That was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me! He let me go and I continued to do my cheer. He sat _

_back down until the end of the pep rally. At the end, he ran up to me and picked me up and gave me a big hug. The guys came over to see if I was okay, well I am now! Will carried my stuff and took me to his truck. Kristen, _

_Nick and Devin got into my car and followed us to my house. When I got in, Will followed up to my room. When I got in, there is a box, brush and mirror on my table. I opened the box and it is a pretty diamond necklace, _

_bracelet and earning set. There was also a note. I opened and it said "These things belonged to your mother. She wanted you to have it. She loved you very much and I love you too. I feel so bad leaving you, all by yourself _

_all the time, but it also teaches you to grow up. You are an amazing daughter and I love you dearly and your mom still loves you. -Dad." I picked up the brush and I remember this brush when I was younger. I put it down _

_and ran over to Will and held me. I cried my eyes out! I don't have many things, so when I get stuff like this, it makes me very happy. Kristen and Nick came up to check on me, which made them comfort me, since they _

_saw me crying. I stopped and whipped my eyes. I put on my boots and went out to the barn. I fed and picked all of the stalls. While I was out, Will came out and watched me. "Come here baby. You need a hug." he said. I _

_didn't want a hug at the moment, since all I can think about is my mom. Before I was able to reply, he was behind me, giving me a hug. I turned around and held onto him. He gave me a piggy back ride into the house. _

_Kristen looked at me and said "Come on and get ready or else we will be late!" I totally forgot about the game! Thank goodness my friends were here to remind me! I ran upstairs and threw on my uniform and my shoes. I _

_fixed my hair and my make up and ran back down. Everyone hopped in Will's truck and we headed out to the football field. _

_ When we got there, the girls were practicing. Sara came over to me and said "Where in the hell have you been? We need to practice." I rolled my eyes and she stomped away back over to the girls. We did a _

_practice and everyone was good, so we were set to go. When I looked at the bleachers, I can see Will right up front. It made me really happy that he stayed to watch me. The crowd filled in and I saw some of my friends, _

_then I saw the guys from the barn! Matt waved his hands, showing that he was here. He makes me laugh so much! Sara gave them a look like they do not belong here, but they ignored it and cheered anyway. We got in _

_our spots and walked the football players down the walkway. I had Devin on my left arm and Nick on my right. Will looked a little bit jealous, but then he gave me a smile, so he was okay. Once that was done and over with, _

_the game started and we did some cheers. _

_ Everything went great so far. When half time came around, I went onto the bleachers and went over to the guys. Matt grabbed me by my waist and sat me on his lap to make Will pissed. It was funny, but I sat _

_on Will's lap and it made him happy. He handed a coffee and I took a sip. Devin and Nick came over and talked with the guys. I am really happy that I am able to hangout with the people I love. When half time was over, I _

_gave will a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. I went back to my spot, until the captain from the other team came over. "I want to have a competition to see who can cheer the best. Good with you?" I nodded my head yes _

_and we watched the other team go. They are pretty good. They don't do many stunts, but their cheers are really good. When it was our turn, I did back flips and plenty of stunts, since I am the best at them. Everyone _

_cheered me on, which made me do more. I did back flips all the way over to the other captain and she got really pissed. We won though, which made everyone happy on our side. We sat down and watched the game a little _

_bit. At the end, we won! Everyone was cheering and we did one last cheer. It was a great night! At the end, I met up with my group and they all were happy. Will gave me this look like I shouldn't of pushed myself, but I _

_ignored it. Will ran in front of me and said "Hop on. I'll give you a piggy back ride." I did what he said and got on his back. I started to fall asleep a little bit, but Matt tapped my shoulder to wake up. I jumped off and got in his _

_truck. We all headed to the diner. I am starving! My stomach growled and Will said "You must be hungry. We will be there soon." I smiled and looked out the window. Tonight has been great, but tomorrow night will be _

_amazing! _

_ We finally got to the restaurant, which felt like an eternity. We got in and sat at the booth that we sat at last time. We all ordered some pizzas, while Will and I shared a vanilla milkshake. I kept on getting text _

_messages on how great I was tonight. It made me really happy. I also got a text from my dad. It said "I saw a video of you tonight. You were amazing. Love you and miss you bunches!" I smiled and continued to drink my _

_shake, which was amazing! Matt stole saw, which I did not mind much. Everything was going great, even the food! This has been one of the most amazing day ever! We finished and Will took me home. He came in and we _

_relaxed in my room. "Do you need to be home early tonight?" I asked. "Nope, not at all. My time will be 2." I smiled and laid down on his chest. I started to fall asleep, since I have has lots of activity today. He started to _

_hum me a lullaby, which I remember clearly. It is one that my mom used to sing me. Tonight I will be going to sleep in my guys arms…._


	7. Chapter 7

_ I woke up and saw no one around. I guess he went home last night. I sat up and looked out the window. I guess I will go to the top of the hill this morning. I put on my jacket and shoes, grabbed a cup of _

_coffee and jumped into the 4-wheeler. When I got to the top of the hill, the sun was just rising. It was really pretty, so I took a picture of it. I will set it as my screen saver! I looked at the time and it was only 9. I guess I _

_will work the guys out today! I raced back to the house and changed my pants and changed my boots. I put Beemers and Seabiscuit into the ring and lunged them. Beemers was not happy at all, but Seabiscuit was okay _

_with it. Next, I put Gwen and Becky in the ring. They listen a lot better than the guys do, but they also have their evil side too. It makes me laugh because they are so bi polar. Last but not least was Champ. He is a _

_Clydesdale and is very pretty. He is also the biggest, so I give him the ring to his self. He was really good for me today; it really surprised me. _

_ By the time I was finished, it was noon! Holy shit! So I changed and headed to the hair salon to get my highlights re done. I also got my nails done to match my dress! This homecoming will be the best one _

_yet! Once I was done, I headed to Star Bucks to get coffee. It seems really packed for some reason, but that might just be because everyone wants to have energy for tonight. I got in line and I felt someone tap my _

_shoulder. I turned around and it is Devin! I gave him a hug and he said "I guess you need energy for tonight too." I smiled and we chatted for a bit. When we got our stuff, we sat down and talked about last night. "You _

_were amazing last night, you really were." he said. I blushed and said the same thing to him. He walked me to my car and actually followed me to my house! We sat and watched anime all day, which made me happy. I felt _

_my phone go off and it is a text from Will! I opened it and it said "I will pick you up at 7, since my mom wants pictures and all. See you then! Love, Will" I smiled and Devin said "So I guess he is taking you to the dance this _

_evening." I nodded my head yes and we continued to watch the show. _

_ 5:00 rolled around and Devin said "I got to go. I will see you tonight." he got up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. After he left, I put on my boots and took care of the horses. I ran in and took a long shower. I _

_cannot stop thinking about tonight. It will be amazing! I got out and my phone is ringing off the hook! I am getting text after text about what I am gonna wear, how I am wearing my hair and stuff like that. I think it is _

_funny how people have time to text me when they are getting ready as well. _

_ I just finished blow drying my hair and then I started to curl it. I forgot to turn the radio back on, so I did and our song was on! It put me in the mood to finish getting ready. I finished my make up and I put on _

_my dress and the jewelry that was my mother's. I stood in front of the mirror and I look exactly like my mother, which made me happy. I took some pictures and sent them to dad to make him happy. He replied saying _

_"You are beautiful." it made me smile a lot. I put on my shoes and put my keys, phone, lip gloss and compact into my little purse and headed down stairs. By the time I got down, Will was waiting for me. He is wearing a _

_dressy white shirt that is not tucked in, black tie, dressy black pants, shoes and a coat. His eyes lit up when I came down. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand so I would not trip. I smiled and he leaded me to his truck. _

_He helped me in and we headed to his house. I am kinda worried, but I think he is more worried than I am. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. "It's okay. Don't worry so much." I said to him. He smiled and turned on _

_the radio. They are doing a special, just for prom, so they are playing all of their love songs. I think it is funny, but sweet at the same time._

_ We got to his house and his mom is waiting by the door. I smiled and we headed in. His dad, sister, brother and mom were there. His sister smiled and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly and said "You are as _

_pretty as he says. I love you big sis." I smiled and his older brother came over to me. He smiled and said "Well I am glad he found a good girl like you. I remember you when you were a freshman. You were cute back then _

_too, and now you are all grown up and dating my younger brother, go figure!" I remember him now. He was the captain of the boys varsity lacrosse team and he was a helper in some of my classes. We got along really _

_nicely and he even took me to lunch once! I have not seen him since freshman year. I gave him a big hug and it made him smile even more. Will pulled me away so we could take pictures. I took some with Will, Bruce, _

_Mallory, and his dad. It was starting to get late, so I tugged Will and he agreed that we should go. He helped me get in his truck once again and headed to homecoming. It was a quiet ride, but then I could hear the loud _

_music as we pulled up. We parked in the parking lot and he helped me out. I grabbed his hand and we headed over to where my friends were. Devin went with Kristen, Nick went with Rachel, Sara went with Riley, and _

_Chelsea went with Peter. We got there and everyone complimented in how we make such a cute couple, but Sara gave me this dirty look like I should not be with him, but I just ignored her and headed to the entrance. _

_Everything was decorated in a winter wonderland theme. It looks really good this year! We handed in our tickets and headed towards the crowd. The music choice was great and it went great with the mood! We all started _

_to dance and sing to the music. This night will be magical….._

_ I started to get tired, so I went to the side to get a drink. I went over to the punch bowl and Sara was there. She kept on looking at me. It is kinda creepy. She tapped me on the shoulder and said "Why did _

_you bring him? He is so not your type, unless, you are like him?" She is so pissing me off! "Well now it looks like you are not that girlie girl that you pretend to me, redneck bitch." She is so pushing me over the edge. Nick _

_saw me and held me back. I kicked her in the shin and she went down. She could never win in a fight against me. Nick took me over to Will and handed me over. He walked me outside so I could get some air. We walked _

_over to this patio with a bunch of lights. They were playing slow music and there were two other couples, but they left. It was just us two. He pulled out his hand and said "can I have this dance?" I smiled and handed my _

_hand to him. He grabbed me by my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. We swayed back and forth to the music. It was so sweet, and calming. I laid my head on his chest as we dance. I felt him stopped and I l_

_ooked up. I stared right into his bright blue eyes. "I am glad that I found you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you Mandy." he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. His lips are so warm and taste like _

_candy. I close my eyes and enjoy it. He let go and looked at me. "I love you too Will." I said and kissed him back. We stand there holding each other. This has been the best day ever in my life! We walked back in and _

_everyone is still dancing, so we jumped into the crowd and started dancing. The music is loud and everyone's jumping. _

_ The night finally ended and I am tired as shit! Will saw that I was tired and held me up as we walked out. I got in the truck and laid my head on the arm rest. He put his hand on my head and strokes my _

_hair. He hums a song to me and I start to doze off. I wake up when the truck stops at my house. He opened the door and picked me up. I felt him lay me on my bed and he tapped my shoulder. "Where are some sweats?" I _

_pointed to the drawer and he went over. He pulled out 2 pair of sweatpants and he sat next to me. I just gave him this look like I am not moving and he understood. I don't know what he will do next….._

_WPOV:_

_ She is not gonna move. She closed her eyes and I started to un zip her dress. She did not even flinch. I cannot seem to find some pants, so I will put my shirt on her. I took off my shirt and put it on her. I took _

_off her dress and hung it up. I just happened to go pass a mirror and I look at myself. Damn! I look good! I got a 12 pack going and I have muscles! I can be so self centered sometimes. I sat next to Mandy and I put her _

_under the covers. It is pretty cold, so I got under the covers with her. I held her tight and she put her head on my chest. She is so warm and so cute when she sleeps. I closed my eyes and I keep on thinking about what _

_will happen in the future…... _


End file.
